Star vs the forces of Mewni (AU)
by 2000wires
Summary: In a Alternate Universe where things are drastically different, not only on Mewni but Earth as well. What are of our heroes in this world? Are they still the same? Or has something happened to them? Were they born differently under different circumstances or did life shape them that way? Well, there is only one way to find out. Cover art by annalrk on DeviantArt
1. Different Worlds: The Escape

Pain. All she knew was pain. That was all she had felt all her life. Pain, Torment, Torture, Endless and exhausting tests. Though there were some flashes of a past life that was filled happiness, joy, laughter… Friends... But those days were long sense over for her, she couldn't even tell if they were real or just some twisted thoughts that _they_ put in her head to mess with her.

She was sick of it all, but there was nothing she could do about it. All around her was darkness. Floating in an endless void. It was dreadfully boring, but that was the least of her concerns, for waking up always resulted in pain.

Suddenly she feels a disturbance. It sounded like footsteps, but they didn't sound like the footsteps that she would usually hear. They sounded urgent. She awakes from her slumber, barely opening her blue eyes, floating in a green liquid that she was so very used to.

Outside of her large cylinder container she could barely make out 3 figures running towards her. She could hear what they wear saying, if not muffled a bit though the glass and the green liquid.

"Come on! We got to hurry! They'll find us any minute!" Yelled what sounded like a girl's voice, not one she would recognize from any of the scientists.

"We're hurrying as fast we can! We got to try to free as many of these prisoners as possible!" Said a deep male voice with an accent she did not recognize. Prisoners? She's never heard of that word before.

"Here's one with a prisoner inside! Should we get her out?" Says a lighter pitch male voice compared to the other one. As they get closer she can start to make out what they look like. One is a girl with bronze skin and long blue hair that goes all the way done to her feet. She seems to be wearing a pink and light blue striped shirt and black shorts.

The other two are creatures that she doesn't recognize. One was a big and roundish green skinned man with a dark green tunic. The other male is what appears to be a 6-foot-tall man with a beak and winged arms. He appears to be wearing a tank top and blue jeans.

"Woah… She looks really mutated… Are you sure we should let HER out? She looks dangerous…" Said the girl. "Of course! No one deserves to be in a place like this!" Said the Big green man.

Who are these people? Who do they think they are? Are they going to hurt me? All these thoughts were flowing though her head as she watched these strangers talking

Loud clicking can be heard as the big green man pressing down square things in front of her container. Suddenly there is a loud beeping sound with red flashing lights. "Dammit! This one is impossible to crack!" The big green man yelled in frustration.

"Not for me!" said the girl as she pulls out a stick with a giant sword. She then swings the thing at the glass, easily shattering it.

The girl along with the liquid fall out onto the floor in front of them. She has blond hair, blue rugged rags for cloths, 6 arms, a long aligatorlike tail, small bug like Translucent violet wings resembling a dragonfly's and 2 long red horns. Her lower arms had the most change done to them. One had the claw of a crustacean, the other a spikeball. The only thing in common between them was that they seem to have been almost melted and burned onto her skin. On her upper two hands there are purple 5 pointed-star shaped crystals attached to her palms

The room around them was like a large hall way, with large containers filled with green liquid like hers. A lot of them were empty for whatever reason but there were a few others that appeared to have other people or creatures inside.

"Woah! Are you-" The bird man said walking over only to be cut off as the girl jumps up and hisses at him, glaring at him with yellow pupils and cat like irises. "Woah Woah! Calm down! We're here to help you!" The blue haired girl she said as she steadily walks over, Raising her hands up mid-way calmly.

The blond girl blinks. "H-Help… Me?" The girl asks confused, as if she didn't know the meaning of the word. "Poor girl… she must have been in here for long… and judging by the age she looks I would go as far as saying before the war…" The big green man said, looking both shocked and fascinated as he puts his hand to his chin in thought

The blue haired girl rolls her eyes at the big green man. "Yes, we are here to help you, now let's go!" She said as she grabs the blonde's hand. The blond yelps. "Stop! Who you are?! Where me go?! Go me let!" The Blond yelled.

The blue haired girl smiles at her gently and puts her hand on hers gently. "We're getting you out of here" She said. The blond girl blinks in shock. No one has ever said that before. Is there really more out there? Yes… she can feel it… like a distant memory…

"She looks sort of familiar, do you think she could be old Mewman royalty?" The bird man asks. "Nah, she doesn't have any cheek marks" The blue haired woman said shrugging.

Suddenly there are foot steps down the hall way. Coming down the hallway is a group of men in dark red armor. They have dragon face masks, shoulder pad with blades extending off to the sides by 7 inches.

"Oh crap! I gotta send you somewhere where they won't find you!" The blue haired girl said quickly. Before the Blond could reply the blue haired girl opens a blue portal and shoves the blond into the portal...

* * *

 **- &&& Earth – Emerarudo Forest &&&-**

* * *

The night sky with its full moon shines bright as crickets chirp peacefully though out the forest before a blue portal opens, causing an abrupt silence. A mutant blond girl falls out of the portal, yelping in surprise. She jumps up in time to see the portal close.

She looks around in Shock. She was… free… She was finally free! She jumps up and down cheering with joy only to hear a loud roar from behind her. She whips around to see a large brown bear growling at her.

"…. Puppy?" She asks curiously. The bear roars and charges at her. The blond yelps and raises her arms. The crystals in her palms glow an eerie purple before shooting out two dark purple blasts at the bear, hitting it and knocking it back into a tree, knocking it out cold before it drops to the ground. The blond pants heavily, staring in shock. She then turns and runs away.

She runs So fast that she doesn't see where she is going. She trips over a loose root and falls down a slope, yelping and screaming

* * *

 **- &&& 15 minutes later – Trans-Seattle outskirts &&&-**

* * *

A 14-year-old boy with black hair and a black jacket, with リバティー、家族、名誉 going down the back of it, named Marco is relaxing on the couch watching TV with his Manchester Terrier named Laser. It was 9:50PM and his parents were away getting groceries. On the walls of the living room pictures of famous Japanese emperors and the Japanese empire.

Suddenly there is a loud bang. Both Marco and Laser shoot their heads up, both looking towards the font door. Marco quickly pulls out his stun pistol. "What the heck was that?" Marco whispered as he get's up and walks over to the door, Laser following close behind.

Marco quickly opens the door and points his stun pistol at whoever or whatever made the noise. "Who's there?! Stay back! I know karate!" Marco yelled. Laser runs out barking

A girl with messy blond hair, six arms, large red horns and a tail looks up quickly, alarmed, from the Knocked over trash can, an old apple core in her mouth. She is covered in dirt and she has twigs in her hair. "What the heck?!" Marco yells, staring in shock and almost dropping his stun pistol.

The girl drops the apple core out of her mouth and hisses at him with a Frightened look on her face, her pupils turning from blue to yellow. And her irises slitted. Marco blinks in surprise. Seeing her fear, he calms down a bit and lowers his stun pistol. "Hey… Calm down… It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you… Whatever you are… You just surprised me is all…" Marco said cautiously, putting his stun gun in his pocket and raising his hands up midway.

The Blond, recognizing this hand gesture calms down as well, her pupils turning back to blue with yellow edges. Laser, seeing both the girl and his master calm down, decides to walk over to start and sniffs her, which causes her to jump back a bit but decides to let him sniff, not without still being Cautious. Laser, now Figuring she's not a threat, walks back over to his master.

Marco chuckles a bit and takes her hand. He smiles at her gently, forcing himself to stay calm. "Hey, you look prettied messed up there, come inside and we can get you clean" Marco said before hearing a loud rumble from the girl. "And get you something to eat…" Marco Quickly added.

The girl blinks in confusion as she is pulled inside. After a surprisingly difficult and tedious bath the girl is sitting at a table, curiously looking around the room and at all the Japanese statues and paintings, with very childlike curiosity and wonder. Laser is laying on his back on the couch, occasionally twitching and making growling sounds. The girl looks over and giggles slightly at the dog.

Marco walks over smiling with a plate of nachos and sits them in font of her. She stares at them with awe and wonder. "TRAINGLE FOOD!" She yelled before munching down on them…. With very, very poor table manners. Marco looks on with disgust, almost throwing up.

He may not have as much of a requirement for table manners as the Japanese do, but he wasn't that far off. She is done in a matter of minutes. She lets out a loud burp, almost causing Marco to puke again. She looks around the room excitedly. "MORE! MORE! MORE!" She demanded.

Marco chuckles nervously. "I think that's enough for now" He said. The girl pouts. "But me like!" She wined. Marco chuckles a bit at her broken English and rolls his eyes. "So… Where are you from?" Marco asks.

Hearing this the girl's mood sours. "F-From… V-Ver-Very B-Bad place…" She whimpered as she looks down at the table. Marco frowns. "Oh… I see… Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you…" Marco said, looking at her sadly. 'She must be from some sort of lab from the Atlantic State of America… I heard they do some pretty messed up stuff there' Marco thought to himself

"It okay… Me not want to think it" The girl said sadly. Marco blinks and coughs. "Anyways… uh… Why did you come here?" Marco asks curiously. She looks back up at him slightly. "S-Some p-people f-freed me… they push me though portal and I fell into woods near here… then me found you" The girl said.

Marco blinks in surprise. 'Portal? She must mean some kind of window or vehicle… there's no way the A.S.A or anyone else has made portal or portal like technology… right?' Marco thought himself.

While he was in thought the girl hugs him tightly. He jumps slightly in surprise and looks at her. "Me thank you very much… this most kind thing ever happen to me…" She said with tears in her eyes. Marco smiles and hugs her back. "Your welcome…. My name is Marco, What's your name?" Marco asks her.

She smiles at him. "S-Star… Star butterfly…" She said, as if recalling from a very distant memory. "It's nice to meet you, Star" Marco said happily. "Nice to meet you too, Marco" She said joyfully, red hearts appearing on her cheeks.

* * *

 **- &&& Mewni – Tallest Tower &&&-**

* * *

A dark figure looks out from a large 10-foot-tall window from her chair, watching over her metropolis, A bright full moon shining brightly overhead. The wallpaper is a dark red, along with almost everything in the room, the curtains, chairs and table cloths. The room has an almost Victorian look to it. A 6-foot-tall man in silver armor with a lance walks into the room. His armor obscures all his features. "My lady, I have some urgent news for you." The man said

"What is it Captain Spine Breaker?" The figure asks slivery voice. "Project-Incendium Sidus, our prized subject, has escaped…" Spine breaker says in a serious tone

"WHAT?!" The figure yells, spinning around from her chair and standing up, revealing a Woman With long, curvy dark red hair and green eyes. Her figure was that of an hourglass and she was wearing a red Victorian dress that went down to her ankles.

"How did this happen?!" The woman yelled. "3 members of one of the resistance groups snuck in somehow sort after most of our guard left for the war effort and took out our anti-dimensional rift crystal. They then snuck into the lab, broke out our prized subjected and Sent her though a Portal… but our guards managed to capture one of the intruders."

He then snaps his fingers. Two guards bring a blue haired girl, her hands tied together. "Let me go! I Swear to the stump if you don't let me go you'll all freeze in the next winter!" The blue haired girl yelled. The woman snickers, amused by this. "Look who it is, Kelly the warrior… Such a shame that such talent had to go to waste fighting our glorious effort." The woman said smirking.

"Shut up you warmonger! Your reign will end!" Kelly yelled as she kicked and screamed. The woman chuckles. "Maybe it will, maybe it won't." She said. She then looks at to the two guards. "Take her to the refitting Chamber… Make her scream… Then take her to the labs… Our bio-war scientists will make good use of her… Also, Spine Breaker, promote those two guards, they did a good job capturing that intruder" The Woman said. The guards smirk and bow before heading out of the room.

"WHAT?! NO NO NO! LET ME GO! DON'T YOU DARE!" Kelly yelled, struggling even harder but to no avail. The doors close behind the guards as they exit the room. The woman's expression then turns more serious. She turns to Captain Spine Breaker. "Find Project-Incendium Sidus and bring her back as soon as possible, Don't waste any time" The woman said in a demanding tone. Spine Breaker nods before walking out of the room.

The woman sighs and turns back to the Window. "This isn't good… Who knows what she… no that monster, could do… there is no telling what she is capable of at this point, A shame that at the very lest we didn't get to test the fullest of her capabilities… What have I unleashed upon the multiverse?" The woman asks herself in dread…

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

 **Hello there! I hope you enjoyed the Story so far and if you did don't forget to leave a review, Follow and Favorite! if you enjoyed it of** **course. let me know what you think and hope you have a good time!**

 ** _*Cough Cough*_**

 **Right. As you probably know, this is my first story and I would appreciate any constructive criticism! Don't be afraid to give out any advice or ideas, I'll be listening to them! Also wanted to say that the idea for this was inspired by a game called Rimworld, a 2D Colony survival game. Basically you start out with 3 colonist stranded on a planet on the edge of the galaxy and have to survive. You'll have to survive against Manhunting animals, diseases(Including gutworms that can starve your colony to death), Raiders of ether Other Colonies, Tribes or Pirates(Space kind), A Robotic Hive called the Mechoids and Alien Insect infestations(Which I believe is a late game thing that you might or might not always face, I think it's more chance based).**

 **Anyways, I had this mod that would allow you to customize your colonists(You have to choose from random In vanilla) and I made Star and Marco in them. I then thought "Huh, What if I give them a alternate backstory sort of thing, and one of the childhood backstories was vatgrown soilder... and that over time morphed into this one. But you don't have to worry, Star isn't Vatgrowned in this story, Her backstory is very different from that.**

 **Anyways, That's all for now. See ya next time! Wires away!**


	2. Different Worlds: Emerald City

**Hey folks! Sorry about the big delay, I'll get more on that in the Author's note at the end of the Chapter, I'm just saying if you've Read the first Chapter before 3/26/2018, The Date of me updating this and have just clicked into Chapter 2, I would Advise Rereading Chapter 1, There haven't been a lot of Changes _BUT_ I've updated my version of Star's Design, my Story's Star I like to refer to as "Experiment!Star" or She can be refered to as "SvtfoM!Star", So you should probably check it out. **

**I've also updated something about my story's Marco that you'll see next chapter so might be a good idea to read of the Details of the first Chapter. I also add a important Author's note there, or at lest I consider it important, I basically mention one of the things that inspired me to do this, or at least the main thing that did.**

 **Also Don't forget to check out the Artist who Made the cover art!**

* * *

Marco's parents would arrive shortly after. When they saw Star, they had the most normal reaction possible… freaking out. Luckily though Marco was able to get them to calm down and convinced them to let Star to stay. Although hesitant, they agreed.

They quickly warmed up to her and felt sympathic when Marco told them that she didn't exactly have a good past and to not ask sense she didn't want to talk about it. They gave Star her own room, a small bedroom usually used for guests.

Later at night as Marco is sleeping he feels movement on his bed. He wakes up and looks down, to see Star laying next to him, with her upper left her arm resting on his chest. She was shaking, with a fearful and upset look in her eyes. Marco blushes a small bit, having a girl laying next to him, especially in his own bed, being a new and awkward experience for him. "S-Star? What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Marco asks looking concerned. Star whimpers and looks up at him. "M-Me h-have b-bad dream… Y-You gone and m-me in bad place again" Star cried with tears in her eyes.

Marco hugs her tightly. "It's alright Star, it was just a nightmare, it wasn't real…" Marco says smoothly and quietly into her ear. Star relaxes and hugs him back, nuzzling his chest. Marco blushes more but keeps calm and holds her close. ' _She's so cute… Dah! Don't think like that! You just met her!'_ Marco thought to himself, blushing like mad now.

He then hears small, soft, cute snores. He looks down at Star who is fast asleep. Marco smiles softly at her and cuddles with her. A smile grows across Star's face.

* * *

 **- &&& In the Morning &&&-**

* * *

Marco slowly wakes up, opening his eyes. He blinks and feels something odd in his nose. He reaches his arm up to feel that one of star's horns is poking into one of his nostrils. "Uh star…" Marco said in somewhat of a muffled and silly tone due to the blockage in one of his nose holes.

She grumbles and opens her eyes. "Yes Marco?" She asks tiredly. "You uh… have one of your uh… horns in my nose…" Marco said uncomfortably. She blinks in surprise. She then quickly moves her horn out of his nose. "Me so sorry!" Star cried as she looks up at him. Marco smiles at her and pats her head as he sits up. "It's okay Star, it was just an accident" He said smiling at her. She relaxes and smiles back at him. They then proceed to get out of bed.

"Alright Star, can you get out of the room please? I need to get dressed" Marco said looking at her. Star blinks in confusion. "Why me not stay?" She asks confused. Marco blushes at this. "Because I'm getting dressed! It isn't appropriate for you to see me naked!" Marco said annoyed. "Bu-" Star said only to be interrupted "No Butts, Star!" Marco said slightly annoyed

Star groans. "Fiiiinnne… No make sense but okay" She groaned before walking out of the room, Marco closing the door behind her. He sighs in relief and is about to change when he hears the door creaking slightly. He turns around to see Star peaking in curiously, her horns poking through the door way. "STAR!" Marco yelled. "Sorry!" She yelped as she moves back and closes the door. Marco sighs and this time locks his bedroom door before getting dressed.

Later after breakfast, and having to teach star how to use a spoon instead of eating with just her mouth and hands, Star is sitting on the couch relaxing and waiting for Marco to get done with whatever he is doing. Suddenly Laser runs into the room and jumps onto her. He then proceeds to lick her face. "AH! LASER EATING ME!" Star yelped. Marco looks into the room and chuckles. "No Star, he's just licking you" Marco said amused. "Oh…. AH! LASER TASTING ME!" Star yelled. Marco rolls his eyes amusedly and chuckles softly. "No Star, that's just how dogs show affection." He said. Star blinks at this. "Oh! Well me love you too puppy!" Star said happily as she nuzzles Laser. Laser barks happily and licks her face more, Causing Star to giggle. Marco chuckles in amusement and smiles at them.

Later Marco is packing his backpack with something metallic and rectangular. Star walks over confused. "What you doing?" Star asks curiously. Marco turns to her. "Oh, I'm just packing some stuff for the tour" He said casually as he packs more strange things into the bag, like a life savoir, a backup iPhone, a map and etc.

"Tour?" Star asks curiously. Marco nods. "Yeah, I'm going to give you a small tour around the city of Trans-Seattle, the city we're living in. It's also known as the Emerald City, Because of the lush evergreen forests that surround it." Marco said smiling as it zips up his backpack and puts its on. Star blinks in confusion. Marco sighs and goes onto a quick explanation of what a tour and a city is. "Oooooh" Star said, catching on. Marco sighs in relief. "Phew… Now that we got that out of the way follow me outside…" Marco said as he opens the door.

He then calls out to his parents. "Mom! Dad! I'm going to show star around the city! I'll be back in a while!" Marco called out. "Alright Marco! Stay safe!" His mom called to him from the kitchen. "And make sure Star sees all of the famous sites! Like the Space Needle!" His dad called from upstairs.

"Space… Needle?" Star asks confused, imagining a needle in space in her head. Marco chuckles. "You'll see" Marco said. They then head out side. Marco pulls out his phone and presses some kind of app on it. Soon a small car with spherical wheels pulls up and opens it's doors. On the back side of the car was a row of sits facing the font. On the other side was another row of seats facing the back. The doors' hinges were are ether side of the car, allowing for plenty of room to get in.

Star jumps back in surprise and gets into a fighting stance, hissing at the car and her blue pupils turning yellow. "Woah, Woah, Woah! Calm down star! It's just a S.N.P.A.V." Marco said as he grabs her arms and pulls them down. Star calms down, her eyes turning back to normal, and blinks in confusion. "Standardized Nuclear Powered Automated Vehicle, basically a thing that can take us around the city much quicker than walking" Marco said. "Ooooh… Cool!" Star said smiling, now fascinated by the vehicle. Marco chuckles at her and get's inside, star getting in as well, the doors closing behind them.

"Where to?" a Voice from the SNPAV. Star jumps in surprise and looks around the vehicle in shock. Marco chuckles. "It's okay Star, it's just the AI, Aka an Artificial Intelligence" Marco said smiling at her calmly. "Artificial… Intele-dance?" Star asks confused. Marco groans. "I'll explain it to you later" Marco said. He then breaths in and relaxes. "AI, take us on a tour of Trans-Seattle's tourist sites" He said. "Will do!" Said the AI voice.

Star jumps a bit as it starts to move but she soon relaxes. "Would you like to learn about this place?" Marco asks Star. She smiles and nods. "Alright, Well the current year is 2054AD and Trans-Seattle is the capital of the Pacific Republic of Cascadia, which is part of the Union of Pacific Fire, which is sort for the Union of the Pacific Ring of Fire. The Union is led by the Greater Japanese Empire or Dai Nippon Teikoku in their language, Japanesse. I myself am 33% Japanese, 33% American and 33% Hispanic" Marco said Rather pridefully.

Star giggles softly, not understanding half of what he said but finding his attitude rather silly. "Okay, are Japonies, Americorns and Hispipics different species?" She asks curiously. Marco blinks, taken back by this. "What? No! of course not, that's just different nationalities and or ethnicities… and that's not how you pronounce them!" Marco quickly said, slightly annoyed. Star frowns and looks down sadly. Marco blinks and sighs. "I'm sorry Star, I didn't mean to upset you, you just… surprised me is all" Marco said as he gives her a hug. Star smiles and hugs him back

"Okay Love birds! We're here at our first stop!" Said the AI of the car, sounding rather amused as it comes to a stop. Marco and Star blush deeply and pull away from their hug. "Hey! It's not like that!" Marco complained, Blushing like mad. "Yeah! We not birds!... Marco what are birds?" Star asked, confused. The AI chuckles at them. "Sure sure, anyways here's the door out" The AI Said as the door opens.

Star and Marco hop out, still blushing from their what the SNPAV AI Said. They have stopped outside A circular building made of glass windows and metal support beams. There was a banner with the Japanese and English words for 'Welcome to Bearnoya Hall' "Woah…. What this place Marco?" Star asks curiously. Marco chuckles. "This is the Bearnoya Hall, Home of Trans-Seattle Symphony. It's a hub for where people come to sing and Dance. The Trans-Seattle Symphony often plays their music here of course. A friend of mine often comes here too" Marco said happily. Star looks at the building in awe. Though, people around give Star odd looks, some fear, some distrust and some curious but most seemed mildly distrustful

Star sees all of the people looking at her and frowns, slowly realizing how truly different she is from everyone else. "Marco… Me don't think those people like me much…" Star said, holding one of her arms nervously. Marco grumbles something under his breath and sighs, taking Star's hand. "It's alright Star, they're just not… Used to you yet…" Marco said. He then leads her inside the building.

Later they enter a large room with a stage in font of a large crowd. As loud Angelic, passionate and soft rock music played on the speaks a girl with light blond hair with a blue stripe going down the middle of her hair is dancing on the stage with her eyes closed. Her movements are smooth, gentle and fluent.

Star is entranced by this, her eyes following every single movement she makes. Marco watches on enchanted. Soon enough the session is over, and the crowd cheers. The girl smiles and bows before walking off-stage into a backroom.

Star, still entranced, would not notice Marco taking her hand until he started pulling her out the door, causing her to yelp a little. Marco then would take star to a door with two guards in grey and white metallic suits. The helmet of the suits like that of a biker helmet but more smooth and narrow. They appear to be holding some kind of rifle with bright blue glowing stripes going horizontal along it.

The guards take a step back in surprise when they see Star and aim their guns at her. "Horns! We mean halt! Authorized Personal Only!" They said rather alarmed. "Woah, Woah, Woah! It's alright guys! This is just my friend Star, and I am authorized" Marco said as he pulls out his phone and presses a button, causing it phone to project a hologram of some kind of ID Card.

The guards look at each other before looking back at the ID card before relaxing and pointing their guns away. "Ah, so you must be Marco Mikadzuki. Nice to meet you. Sorry about that, we just haven't… seen anything like her before" The Guard on the left said. The guard on the right nods. "Yeah, plus me and my friend here watched some horror movies last night, so sorry if we're a bit jumpy" The right guard said. "It's alright, I understand" Marco said calmly with a nod. The guards then step aside as Marco leads Star though the doors, who is looking very confused.

"Uh… Marco? What that about?" She asks confused. Marco sighs. "I'll explain that to you later, let me just introduce you to my friend first" Marco said. They then see the girl come out of a dressing room. She is wearing a white t-shirt with blueish-green sleeves, blue shorts and a clamshell necklace.

"Hey Jackie!" Marco called out to her. The girl blinks and turns to them. "Oh hey Mar- Holy skate broads!" Jackie cried in shock when she saw star. Star looks away shyly and rubs her right arms. Marco smiles nervously. "It's okay! This is just my friend Star… She isn't from around here… not quite sure where but she isn't dangerous… behaviorally speaking at least" Marco said nervously as he glances at Star's lower arms before looking back at Jackie

Jackie blinks in shock. She then breaths in and out slowly, regaining her composure. "Right, my apologies... I just uh... Wasn't expecting that." Jackie said rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. Star sighs. "Yeah… Me get that lot…" Star said sadly. Jackie smiles nervously. She then sighs. "Look, I didn't mean to freak out, I just haven't seen anyone like you before, and that isn't a bad thing. Just means I have a lot to learn about you" Jackie said smiling gently at her, reaching out her hand.

Star smiles back at her and takes her hand. Jackie gently shakes it, causing Star to blink in confusion. Jackie chuckles. "It's called a hand shake, it's a form of greetings here" Jackie said smiling at her. "Oh! Okie!" Star said happily, smiling back at her

"It's nice to meet you, Star" Jackie said happily. Star beams at her. "Nice to meet you too, Jackie" Star said happily, absolutely beaming. Marco smiles at the both of them happily. "Yeah, Jackie here is my childhood friend, I've known her sense I was like 5" Marco said happily. Jackie chuckles softly. "Yeah, and he was very shy when I first met him too. In fact, he almost peed his pants" Jackie chuckled, which causes Star to fall into a fit of giggles. Marco blushes in embarrassment. "Jackie!... _not in font of star…._ " Marco said embarrassed. Jackie chuckles softly. "Sorry Marco, I can't help it sometimes" Jackie said as she pats his back.

Marco rubs the back of his head. "I guess it was kinda funny" Marco said rather fondly, reminiscing old times. "Anyways, I'm giving Star a tour around the city, would you like to come along?" Marco asks. Jackie blinks. "Oh, no sorry I can't. A friend asked me to hang out this afternoon, sorry" Jackie said rubbing the back of her head. Marco sighs, slightly disappointed. "It's alright Jackie. Next time maybe?" Marco asks. "Sure. See you two around" Jackie said smiling

"See you next time Jackie. Alright Star let's- Star?" Marco asks, only to cut himself off as Star is no longer next to him. "Star?!" Marco calls out in Alarm as He and Jackie look around the room. They then spot her having a staring contest with a mime. She glares at the mime intensely. Marco facepalms while Jackie giggles at her. Marco walks over to Star and grabs her hand before pulling her away. "Time to go now Star" Marco said slightly annoyed. Star yelps and struggles. "No! Me winning!" Star wined, flailing her arms about.

Marco rolls his eyes, slightly annoyed, while Jackie giggles at her. The mime waves before walking off. Star groans and looks up at Marco slightly aggravated. After the two say goodbye to Jackie they head out and get back in the SNPAV. They soon head off.

They soon arrive outside of a wall with a door. Star blinks in confusion as Marco leads her towards it and though the door. Inside is a beautiful and large zen garden. Star stares in awe. "Woah… What this place?" Star asks. Marco chuckles. "This is the Great Trans-Seattle Zen Gardens, A place to unwind, relax and to chill out" Marco stated calmly as they walk along one of the many paths.

Eventually as they walked Star begins to get restless. She pulls her hand out of Marco's grip and walks over to some tended Sand. "Star! Stop! You don't want to accidentally ruin someone's hard work!" Marco said as he quickly takes her hand and pulls her back. Star frowns and grumbles. Marco sighs. "I'm sorry Star but you aren't allowed to walk on that, someone worked very hard on that." Marco explained. Star sighs. "Me sorry…" Star replied. Marco gives her a hug. Star smiles at him and hugs back.

"Now kiss!" Yelled a biker with long black hair as her drives by. Both Marco and Star blush a bright red, quickly pulling away from each other. They stand there staring awkwardly at each other for a few seconds before Marco speaks up. "…Shall we continue our walk?" Marco asks. "Gladly…" Star uttered. They then continue along the path.

As they walked Star would get more and more restless, wanting to stray off their path and explore but each time Marco would pull her back, ether saying she could damage something or that she could get hurt. Over time this irritated her more and more. Eventually though, they come across a girl with long black hair, a rosy jacket with a rose pattern, a white shirt underneath and blue jeans. The girl was relaxing on a rock in the middle of some tended sand.

"Oh, Hi Marin! Good to see you" Marco exclaimed warmly, waving to the girl. Star blinks in confusion, noticing the sand appears to be undisturbed. "How she-" Star was about to asked only to be cut off with the girl opening her eyes and jumping high into the air and landing right in font of them, inches away from the tended sand. The girl's eyes were a bright blue. Stars in utter shock and Awe.

Marin giggles. "Hi there Marco and… Who's this… Unique friend you got here?" Marin asks curiously. "This is Star butterfly, She isn't from around here… I'm not quite sure were she's from" Marco clarified. "Hmmm…. Can't find anything in my data banks about her, I'd say an 80 percent chance she came from some sort of lab in the Atlantic State of America but other than that I can't quite tell… You would think the would be some sightings of her or of a strange vehicle in the Kingdom of Lincoln before she ever got here… Strange…" Marin said putting her hand to her chin in thought. "Me came here though portal! Me told you so!" Star said looking rather annoyed that he didn't seem to have listened to her.

"But Star! That doesn't make any sense! You must have fallen into some kind of window or vehicle, No one can make portals! No one!" Marco exclaimed. Before they could argue anymore Marin pulls out a balloon clown and pops it in between them with a needle she seemingly pulled out of nowhere before carelessly tossing it backwards into the tended sand. Marco and Star stare before Star bursts out laughing, causing Marco to snicker. Marin chuckles. "You too calm now?" She asks them. They quickly nod in response. "Good. Anyways, It's nice to meet you Star butterfly, I'm Marin Jones, I'm an android if you haven't guested" Marin says cheerfully. Star beams. "Nice to meet you too, Marin Jones" Star said excitedly. She then blinks. "Wait… What an android?" Star asks confused. Marin chuckles. "Basically an Artificial person" Marin said. "Like a AI?" Star asks, still not sure as to what a AI Is. "You could say that" Marin said smiling.

She then looks at Marco. "So… What are you two doing here?" Marin asks gently. "I'm just giving Star a tour of the city's famous sites, next I'm going to be showing her the space needle" Marco said smiling. "So you're taking her on a date?" Marin asks teasingly. Marco blushes. "What?! No! It's nothing like that!" Marco said embarrassed. Marin chuckles.

"I'm just teasing you… _good good_ " Marin said playfully, whispering the last part. Marco blinks. "What was that?" Marco asks. "Oh, Nothing" Marin said with a smile. Star stares at the both of them in confusion. "What's a date?" Star asks innocently.

Marco blushes again. "Nothing Star!" Marco said quickly. Star grumbles and crosses her arms. Marco sighs. "Anyways, would you like to come with us on our tour Marin?" Marco asks. "Oh, no sorry, after I'm done meditating I got to go help my dad with some calculations and stuff like that, sorry" Marin said frowning. Marco sighs. "It's Alright, I understand" Marco said. Marco then feels something messing with his hair. "Star… What are you doing?" Marco asks. "Me saw bug in your hair." Star said simply "WHAT?!" Marco said before he starts to search his own hair with is hands franticly, messing up his hair.

Marin chuckles loudly at them, covering her mouth with her hands. Star then pulls out a bee from his hair. Looking curiously at it she decides to put it into her mouth and eats it. Both Marco and Marin cringe in disgust as she munches on it. "Mmmm… Yummy" Star after she gulps it down. "Star! That's disgusting!" Marco cried in disgust. Marin looks like she is about to vomit, even though she's an android. Star tilts her head in confusion. "What? Why?" She asks confused. "Because it just is!" Marco said, with a look of disgust on his face. Star huffs and crosses her arms, grumbling.

Marco sighs, putting his hand to his forehead. Soon they say their goodbyes to Marin before heading off. They would soon get back into the car and head to the space needle.

* * *

 **- &&& Unknown location &&&-**

* * *

"Hey Captain Fire Horns, what's our mission?" Said a voice that sounded like crunching gravel. The beings seemed to be in some kind of vessel as it would occasionally shutter and shake. The room was dark and only their outlines could be made out. The guy seemed to be rather buff and he had two horns on the front of his head. "Haven't I told you Already Aes?!" Said an aggressive melodic female voice. Her figure was like a slightly fin pear and she had two long curved horns on the top of her head. "Come on cap, you know that he forgets easily" Said a soft and smoothing male voice. The guy appeared to be rather slim and tall.

The woman groans. "Ugh, fine Ferrum…. As I've said before, we're going to neutralize Project Incendium Sidus, a Dangerous Monster created by our enemies, the Steel Empire of Mewni, just in Case if you forgot that part too" The Woman groaned, not really wanting to repeat what she had already said. "Besides from what you've already told us, what do we really now about this beast?" Said a light pitch female voice. This woman had a much smaller stature than the rest, she was rather fin and she had bat like wings. "Well Ignis… From what Our spies have told us they started this project around 10 years ago, before the war began. Our spies say it's a beast of unfathomable power, a beast that has the potential to wipe out entire worlds on its own. I've heard it's a merciless beast, a Beast that would obliterate anything in it's way without a second thought. You may ask why only 5 of us are taking on this beast, I've already got two answers for that, one, most of the army is busy fighting off the invaders and we can only spare so many soldiers, and two, I've heard the beast is in a weak state, a great opportunity to strike!" The first woman said with an opportunistic grin on her face

"That's dandy and all… but why is the ride there taking so long?" asked Aes. Captain Fire Horns groans. "I have to repeat this too? Ugh… Alright. We don't want to risk the enemy to track us and recapture their creation, so we're taking a rather literal loop hole though Dimensions, thus making it harder for them to track us. We're basically taking the long way" She said tiredly, annoyed. "Another Question. Why are we brining the prince? Like I know he's strong and capable, but isn't risky bring him along?" He asks. "As I've said before, we can only spare so many troops and the prince is a powerful asset to us, not to mention he insisted on coming along" Fire horns said.

Over in the corner of the vessel was a man of a young stature, just under the age of 18 could be assumed. He didn't pay much attention to the passing conversation, his mind was elsewhere. He would only hope this mission would be a quick one.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

 **Hey there folks! Sorry for the long wait. I didn't mean for it to take this long, It was just a combination of a lack of motivation to work on it sometimes, Stress and Life so yeah, But I'll make sure the next Chapter I post after today doesn't take 3 months! Hopefully I'll be able to post once a week or Month. Originally this was just going to be one chapter, but it ended up being big enough that it was over 12000+ words! So I had to split it! This chapter was around 100 over 4000 and the next one is over 8000!**

 **Anyways, I don't like to keep these too long sense it adds too much false amount of words to the story and I'm kinda iffy about that but meh, doesn't matter to much I guess, I'm just silly like that. Anyways, if you enjoyed this story don't forget to leave a review and Follow/Favorite it! Let me know what you think and don't be afraid to leave some constructive criticism and/or Advice!**


	3. Different Worlds: Space Needle

Star stares up in awe at the tall metal structure before her. It was A tall freestanding structure with a round top. Marco chuckles in amusement and smiles at her. "Welcome to the Space Needle, Star" Marco said happily. "It so big!" Star said in amazement. Marco chuckles. "It sure is, it used to be the tallest structure in Trans-Seattle" Marco said. "Wow…" Star replied. "Anyways, shall we head inside now?" Marco asks. Star stares at him in surprise. "… YOU CAN GO INSIDE?!" Star asked in shock, as if she discovered the most shocking thing ever.

Marco snickers. "Yes, you can go inside Star" Marco said rolling his eyes amused. He then takes Star by the hand and leads her to the elevators, Slightly annoying Star. He then presses a button next to one of the doors. Star blinks in confusion. Then the doors open and Marco steps inside, pulling Star in. Star blinks in surprise and looks around in confusion. "Marco? Why we go in closet?" Star asks confused. Marco blushes slightly. "It's not a closet Star, It's an Elevator, basically it's going to take us up to the restaurant level." Marco said casually. "Restaurant?" Star asks curiously. "It's a place where people go to eat food" Marco explained.

"Ooooohhh… Cool!" Star said happily. Marco presses some buttons and then waits. When the Elevator starts moving with a long creek Star jumps onto Marco in fright and holds onto him. He yelps and almost falls over, but he manages to keep his balance as he holds Star. "Star! You Almost made me fall over!" Marco scolded her. "But Elevator scary!" Star whines as she holds onto him tightly. "Star, It's fine. It's just an old elevator, they may these kinds of noises every now and then" Marco says as he rolls his eyes. "Oh…" Star says blinking as she puts her feet back onto the ground and get's out of his arms

As the Elevator rises Star looks out of the glass door in awe, wagging her tail excitedly. Marco chuckles at her slightly. "So cute…" He whispered under his breath, before blushing when he realized what he said. Soon the doors open revealing a slightly packed restaurant that wrapped around the center of the building like a ring. The restaurant slowly rotates around the center as well. All around the outer rim are windows going all the way around.

Star runs in looks around in excitement. Marco follows close behind. "Alright Star, Stay Close to-" Marco said only to be cut off as Star runs off. "Star! Don't run in the restaurant!" Marco cried as he chases after her. Star giggles loudly as she runs around the restaurant, People staring at her in shock and surprise. Suddenly an hairy arm grabs Star's wrist, causing her to yelp in surprise and almost slip. A hair man with a big nose growls at her, Star stares in fear and shakes. Suddenly Marco runs over, and karate chops his hand off of her. The Man yelps in pain and glares at Marco angrily. "Stay away from her you Hanzai-sha!" Marco yells, flashing his holographic ID from his phone at him. Seeing this the Man growls and backs off, turning back to his food on the table.

Star hides behinds Marco, shaking violently. Marco turns to her. "Are you okay Star?" Marco asks in concern. Star nods quickly. Marco sighs and hugs her tightly. She hugs him tightly in response. "Just stay close to me Alright? Everything will be okay" Marco reassured her. He then quickly takes her to the table. She hastily sits down close to the window, signaling Marco to sit next to her. Marco sits next to her and pats her back comfortingly. Star hugs him tightly Again. Marco sighs and holds her close.

After she calms down a bit a waiter with brown hair and blue eyes walks up to them and give them both menu books. Star blinks and examines hers, unable to understand any of the two languages on the menu books. Marco chuckles and tells her the names of the food and what their like. Star smiles at him happily. "Okie dokie! Me want Raw-man!" Star said happily. Marco chuckles again. "She means ramen" Marco said to the waiter. The waiter nods and writes that down. He then looks back at Marco. "And you?" He asks. "I'll have a bowl of ramen as well, with a side of sushi and French fries." Marco said smiling. He writes it down. "And too drink?" He asks looking back up from his note pack. "We'll both have some Kōkusu" Marco said. The waiter nods and writes it down before walking off.

Later the waiter arrives with their food and drinks, placing it in front of them. Both drinks were black and fizzy. Next to star's plate a pair of chop sticks on napkins are placed next to her bowl of ramen. She looks at them in confusion. She grabs them and examines them carefully. She then tries to eat with them but struggles to pick up her ramen noodles. She grunts in frustration. Marco takes her hand and positions the chop sticks her in hand. "Like this Star" Marco said as he gives her an example by taking his chop sticks, using them to grab some noodles and slurps them up.

"Oh! Neaty!" Star said happily and cutely. Learning fast she picks up some noodles with the chop sticks and slurping up the noodles. Her eyes sparkle. "Delicious!" Star said happily before rapidly eating more. Marco covers his mouth in disgust as Star eats sloppily. "Ugh… Star do you think you could eat a little less… messy?" Marco asks, disgusted. "Hm?" Star asks as she turns to Marco, noodles hanging out of her mouth. "Ugh… Nevermind…" Marco said almost puking. Star shrugs and continues to eat.

Soon Star would be finished with her food. "Moar!" Star said loudly. Marco chuckles. "Why not try something else? How about some Ice cream?" Marco asks, hoping star would enjoy the ice cream as much as the ramen. "Ice cream?" Star asks curiously. "It's a delicious treat, let me order you some" Marco said before turning to the waiter. "One bowl of ice cream please!" Marco ordered happily. The waiter nods and writers it down before walking off.

While they wait for the ice cream Star takes a sip of her kokusu. Her face scrunches up from the sweetness of it. "Soooo sweat…" She said in a hushed whisper as she shivers a bit. Marco chuckles at her. "Yeah, some drinks and candy tend to be really sweet here" Marco said with a light chuckle as he sips his drink and then takes bite of his sushi. "It's bubbly too…" Star said before taking another sip and then shuddering as a result.

"Yeah, their like that, and I think you mean fizzy" Marco said smiling warmly at her. "F-Fizzy… Kay got it!" Star said happily. Eventually the waiter would come back with a bowl of ice cream. He places it on font of Star, who looks at with the upmost curiosity. Marco gives her a spoon. "Here, dig in." Marco said, giving her a small, soft smile. Star takes and scoops up a bite. As soon as it enters her mouth her eyes widen. She shivers and then starts eating more rapidly. "Uh… Star you really shouldn't be-" Marco said only to be cut off as start raisers her upper hand to his mouth as she continues to gulp down the ice cream.

Halfway through her ice cream Star suddenly freezes. She then puts her hands to her head and yells. "AUGH! HEAD HURTS!" She groaned loudly in pain. Marco sighs and puts his hand to his forehead. "I tried to warn you that eating ice cream to fast would give you a brain freeze" Marco said. Star only seemed to react negatively to this. "AH! OH NO! BRAIN FREEZING!" Star cried in worry. Marco gives her a light amused chuckled, shaking his head. "No Star, A brain freeze is just a head ache resulting from eating ice cream too fast."

Star groans and starts banging her head on the table, in a strange attempt to make the head ache go away. "Star, Stop. You're only going to make it worse and get yourself hurt by doing that!" Marco said, admittedly worried about his strange friend. Marco grabs ahold of her shoulders, preventing her from headbutting the table any further. "The headache will go away soon, you just have to wait"

Star groans in annoyance and slight pain. Eventually her headache subsides, and Star goes back to eating her ice cream, slowly this time but enjoying it none of the less. Soon, after Star finishes her ice cream, Star stares at Marco's sushi and fries with her mouthwatering... Marco takes notice of this. "If you want something from someone, you're going to have to ask and say please and say thank you if they give you what you want" Marco said smiling at her. Star blinks in sight confusion.

"Uh… Can me have fries and s-sushi? Please?" She asks, not sure how to go about it. Marco smiles at her. "There you go" He hummed happily as he gives her one of his sushi rolls and some fries, which she happily nibbles on. "What do we say after that Star?" Marco asks with a smile on his Face. Star blinks before realizing. "Oh! Thanks! Sorry!" She said sheepishly and nervously. Marco chuckles. "You're welcome, and it's alright Star" Marco said, smiling at her warmly. Star returns the smile before resuming her nibbling

When they're done eating the two head up to the observation deck. Upon arriving Star runs over to the railing and gasps in awe. She can see nearly the whole city from here. "Woah…" Star exclaimed in awe and Marco walks up, giving her a small chuckle in amusement. "Nice view from here isn't it?" Marco asks as he smiles at her. She simply nods as she gazes out into the distance. Her gaze slowly drifts to some strange buildings in the distance. They were like the skyscrapers she had seen on the way here and near the space needle, but these were much, much bigger, they seem to touch the clouds even.

Marco looks over at what she's looking at and gladly begins to explain. "Those are mega towers, I heard even level can house an entire city block or more" He casually explained. Star stares at them in awe, getting another amused chuckle from Marco. Star starts to get excited, bouncing up and down as a result. "Me want to see other side!" Star exclaimed excitedly as she starts running off, Startling a crowd of people. "Star, wait!" Marco exclaimed in sudden concern as he grabs her wrist, which happened to be the wrist the man from earlier grabbed. Star looks back at him with a mix of emotions. Fear, mistrust, shock and anger were all plastered all over her face. The near by crowd starts whispering and muttering, which only seemed to worsen Star's mood.

Upon realizing his mistake Marco quickly let's go. "S-Star, I-I d-didn't mean to-" He Stammered, only to be cut off. "No… let's just go." Star muttered as she looks down at the ground, her hair casting a shadow over her eyes. Marco attempts to say something to cheer her up but nothing comes out. He simply sighs and nods before they both head back to the elevators, nothing muttering a single word to each other.

Only when they exit the space needle and head back to their car Marco speaks up. "Look Star, I'm sorry for grabbing you like that earl-" He said, only be to be cut off yet again. "It not just that! You have been controlling nearly everything Me- I do! I tired of it! You won't let me do my own thing!" Star yelled as she turns to him, much to his surprise. "Do I need you tell you what my life was like in that bad place?! It was torture! Everything I did was watched and controlled! I don't even know how long I have been in there! It's almost all I remember!" She yelled as tears form in her eyes until she slowly starts to break down into loud sobs.

Marco stands there stunned, not knowing what to say at first. He could tell this wasn't everything to this 'bad place' but he wasn't going to press for any more information, knowing she probably wasn't ready to talk anymore about it. He then hugs her tightly, Much to her surprise. "I'm so sorry Star, I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I just wanted to keep you safe, this place isn't really known for being… a safe place…" Marco muttered darkly, looking down at the ground with his eyes half closed. "It's just that…" He started but looking uncertain with a light blush on his face before changing direction. "... You can't just go running off like that… especially when there are people around who don't understand you. You can do or go where you want, just make sure I'm there to protect you okay?" Marco asks with a soft smile, looking into her eyes reassuringly.

Seeing this Star smiles back at him. "Heh, I can take care of myself Marco" Star said with a light chuckle. Marco laughs lightly at this. "Says the girl who doesn't know what a brain freeze is" Marco said as he lightly boops her nose. They both Share a laugh at this.

Suddenly there is a loud rumble in the air, cutting their laughs sort. They look over to where it's coming from. Cracks start forming on the road in front of them before a red portal opens up above the cracks. A yellow trapezoid shaped vehicle around the size of a trailer emerges from the portal, floating several feet from the ground before slowly landing. "What the heck?!" Marco exclaims as he and Star stare at it in pure shock.

A midsection of the trapezoid opens it up and slides down, forming a ramp. Soon after 5 demon like beings in strange military clothing and bulky exoskeleton suits rush out of it. The first one, Aes, is a male about 5 feet tall with two bronze colored horns on the front of his head and sort bronze colored hair, blue pupils and two boar tusk like teeth on his lower jaw. Dark grey freckles plaster his face. His upper body was slightly bulky along with his big arms, but his lower body was rather lacking with his slightly fin waist and legs. His exosuit was a bronze color and it was rather big as parts of it fit tightly around him. He had a long sword strapped to his back.

The second one, Ferrum, was a Rather tall man, about 7 feet, He had gray skin and was bald. He had lengthy arms that stretched down to his knees and his hands were rather big. His face was for the most part smooth, give or take a few wrinkles around the edges. He had one green left eye and one blue right eye. His exosuit was a shiny gray and it was rather slender like him. He wore brass knuckles around his fists.

The third one, Ignis was a female about 3 feet tall with bat like wings. She has long ruby colored hair extending down to her feet. She has hazel colored eyes and skin. Her exosuit is blue and has complex machinery fixated around her legs. She has a long lance strapped to her back.

The fourth one, Captain Fire Horns, is female around 6 feet tall with two long slightly curved horns on her head and Her figure was like that of a pair. Her hair is a dark brown, her skin is a dark gray and her pupils are a bright blue. Her exosuit is a silver color and She has what appears to be two miniature air tanks attacked to the back of her exosuit, connected to a network of pipes that extend out from the back of the exosuit like a pair of wings with all exits of the pipes pointing down. She has two daggers strapped to her sides.

The fifth and final one is male around 6 feet tall with two bull like horns on the side of his head and light gray skin. His hair is a light pink and he has three eyes with red pupils and black eye paint around his eyes with one paint going slightly down from his lower eyes and one on top and button on his upper eye. His exosuit was bulkier than the rest and was a golden color. He wears big golden gauntlets on his hands.

Upon spotting Star the group stops. Captain Fire Horns growls and points at Star. "IT'S PROJECT INCENDIUM SIDUS! NEUTALIZE IT!" She barked to her soldiers. They All give out a war cry and does as she says by charging straight towards star… All accept one that is. Aes takes a curious sniff of the air and begins walking the opposite direction.

Upon seeing them charging Marco quickly moves in font of Star. "STOP! I don't know who you people are but I'm not going to let you hurt Star! So back off or Else!" Marco yelled at them, though admittedly he was kinda afraid of them, but he wasn't going to back down, especially if Star's safety was on the line. The soldiers stop at this, bewildered by this boy's protectiveness of what they see as no more than a dangerous monster.

Captain Fire horns growls. "Step aside Earth boy, that thing behind you is no more than a weapon of mass destruction in disguise!" She yelled in an annoyed rage, after all, she didn't have time for something like this. Star's pupils shrink in fear at what she said. Marco looks back at Star at this, shock clear in his eyes. Was this true? Could Star really be that dangerous? While he was having a hard time believing it, Marco couldn't come up with any other reason as to why they wanted to hurt Star, or worse, so badly unless they truly believed that she was that dangerous. Ether way Marco wasn't willing to back down, Star was still his friend and he knew that she was innocent.

Much to Star's surprise, Marco turns back to the soldiers. "I don't care! Star is my friend and she isn't like that! If you want to hurt her than you're going to have to go though me!" Marco yelled boldly at them. The captain of the group growls. "So be it…. Ferrum, take care of this annoying Earth civilian" She growled. Ferrum simply nods at this and Charges at Marco. Before Marco can react Ferrum swings his fist at him, hitting Marco and sending him flying into a tree. Marco hits the tree full force but thankfully his backpack softens most of the impact, oddly making a metal clanking sound. Marco falls to the ground, groaning in pain.

"MARCO!" Star screamed in concern, about to run over to him only for Ferrum to move in the way and block her path. "You're not going anyways, Monster" Ferrum growled as he towered over her, Star staring up at him in fear as she backs away. Ferrum then swings a right hook at her, causing her to yelp and duck out of the way. He swings a left hook down towards her. She gasps and rolls out of the way. "Please!" She cried. "I don't want to fight any of you!"

The attackers ignore her pleas as they continue their assault. Ferrum raises his hands and clasps them together before yelling and swinging them down at Star. She screams in fear and raises her upper hands at him. The purple crystals on her hands glow an eerie purple before firing out a dark purple blast at him, sending him flying into a tree. Star stares at her own upper hands in mild surprise as she pants.

The prince growls in anger. "I'll just handle this myself" He growled before charging at the girl at a high speed, yelling and moving his hand back for a punch. Star gasps and looks up in immense fear and shock, unable to move out of the way in time. But something different happens. Much to her surprise the man had froze, staring at her in shock as if he hadn't expected her to react like that. Star blinks and stares at him in surprise and shock.

They stand there staring at each other for a few moments before the prince is suddenly punched in the face by something metallic, Sending him Flying. Star quickly looks over to see who punched him to see a man around her height incased in a metal suit, similar to those guards in bearnoya hall. Before Star can ask who he is, the man turns around towards Star. Though the transparent glass on the helmet it was revealed to be none other than Marco. "Are you okay Star?!" Marco asks in extreme concern as he looks over her to make sure she is okay.

Star was absolutely speechless, she hardly knew what to think. She says quiet for a few minutes before speaking up. "M-Marco?! How?! When?! Why?! Where?! So many questions!" Star practically yells. Marco rubs the back of his head. "Heh, Yeah… Haven't told you about that yet…" Marco chuckles to himself. "I'm a junior member of the Peace keeping force here, I protect innocent people and kick bad guys' butts!..." Marco said excitedly as he mimics punching and kicking motions.

Despite the situation at hand, Star couldn't help but giggle at Marco's antics. "ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE! CHARGE!" Captain Fire horns suddenly yells in rage, her eyes lighting up a bright red and her horns bursting into flames. All accept the prince charge, who is standing up from Marco's attack and still shocked over what happened, and Aes, who is nowhere to be seen.

The pipe wings on Fire horn's back let out a blast of fire downwards, shooting her into the air. She flies straight down towards Marco. pulls out her daggers and swings them at Marco as she let's out a battle cry. Marco however simply blocks the attack with his right arm, the daggers barely even making a scratch, much to her surprise. Using quick reflexes Marco grabs onto her wrists and slams her into the ground.

Marco just barely dodges at swing from Ferrum. He then jumps up high and kicks the giant in the jaw before black flipping back onto the ground. Ferrum grunts in pain and stumbles back, growling angrily. He attempts another swing at the smaller boy before him, but Marco simply chops away the incoming attack. He then proceeds to jump up and kick his large opponent in the gut, winding him and causing to double over in pain as he stumbles back.

Marco lands back on his feet and quickly turns to dodge an incoming lance strike from the speeding demon Ignis. He then tugs hard on the lance, catching his small enemy off guard, pulling her close and kicks her hard into the air. He tosses the lance to the ground and looks over at Star who is staring at him in awe. Marco grows an egotistical grin at this, his ego growing slightly.

"It's called… Karate!" Marco said dramatically as he turns around and punches Ferrum in the gut and slide kicks at his knees, knocking the giant over. Star beams at him, bouncing up and down excitedly. She couldn't believe it, she could hardly believe her eyes! He was actually able to fight back! and very effectively at that! She was actually feeling like they could win this fight! This was exactly the confidence boost she needed.

Managing to have snuck behind while Ferrum and ignis distracted the young disciplined fighter, Fire Horns then makes a mad dash at the mutated teenager. Star hears this coming and relying on quick reflexes she manages to duck under a dagger strike. Turning quickly Star uses both of her legs to kick Fire horns hard, sending her high into the air. Grunting in pain the burning horned demon manages to turn on her piped jet pack and catches herself in the air.

She glares daggers down at the younger girl, who glares back with Defiance burning in her eyes. The Demon Captain yells and dives down at Star, but suddenly she is punched in the air and sent flying back. After regaining control Fire horns looks over to who had struck her, revealing it to be Marco, with a built-in jetpack of his own. The jetpack extended out of the pack of his exosuit and was firing out blue flames from the bottom of it. On the bottom of Marco's foot plates were some boosters to help keep balance, with some blue flames of their own.

She yells in rage and flies at him. Marco quickly maneuvers to the side and elbows her hard in the back, sending her plummeting into the ground, creating a crater in the process. Meanwhile Star was dodging blows from Ferrum, who was trying his best despite all of his frustrations. Star then hits him in the shin with her spike ball, bruising him. He yells in pain and kneels over. She then uppercuts him with her upper fist, causing him to fall over.

Ignis Jumps at her but Star reacts quickly and punches her in the face, sending her to the ground. Fire horns get's up from her crater and screams in rage before flying back at Marco with sudden speed, punching him in the face…. or in the helmet, which causes her to flinch in pain. Though the attack still sends him flying back a bit, the visor on his helmet cracking a bit, causing Marco to frown.

Marco then flies at Fire horns and tackles her to the ground, then rolling with her in a close quarters fist fight. He then manages to kick her off, sending her into a tree. His visor suddenly lights up with warning symbols. He quickly turns around but is unable to react quickly enough as Ferrum's fist comes flying towards him.

But suddenly the giant screams in pain as electricity flows though and over him. The man collapses to the ground unconscious, Marco managing to move out of the way in time. Marco and Star look over to see a cloaked figure in a black jacket and hoodie with metallic armor beneath and a metal mask. They had a dagger flowing with electricity sticking out of a slot on their wrist. The dagger itself wasn't covered in blood.

The dagger then slides back in and the figure takes off their mask, revealing it to be a girl with black hair, brown eyes and smug look on their face. Marco smirks. "Great to see you Janna, Nice take down." Marco complimented smoothly. The mysterious figure now identified as Janna gives a light chuckle at this. "Thanks, it's nice to see you too. Quite an interesting group of fellows attacking you and your rather strange friend here, you'll have to fill me in on this later, Marco Mikadzuki" She said sounding rather intrigued before putting her mask back on and disappearing into fin air.

Upon taking a glance down at Ferrum, Marco notices a hole in the back of the giant's exosuit around the width of Janna's Dagger. The exosuit itself looked fairy damaged from the electricity alone. Meanwhile Star stares in shock. "What was that?!" Star asks in shock. Marco gives a light chuckle at this. "That was Janna, She's a stealth agent. She has a cloak suit, so she can go invisible" Marco said smiling.

Before Star can respond many police vehicles show up, along with some smooth military transport vehicles. The vehicles surround the group, cops and some soilders in similar exosuits to Marco's get out of the vehicles.. Marco smirks. "Looks like you're surrounded, tsk tsk. That's what you get for attacking me and Star" Marco growled at them. Fire horns, Ignis and the prince looks around in surprise. Fire horns growls. "Retreat!" She yelled quickly

Suddenly Aes comes running out of a nearby building with two brown bags. "Sorry guys! Smelled some of the local earth food and just had to get some…! Woah Ferrum! Are you Alright dude?! Here let me pick you up" Aes said mildly surprised as he lifts Ferrum onto his back, who only groans in response. Fire horns face palms at this. "Of course he bailed because of food…" Fire Horns groaned, as if something like this has happened before.

"BLIND BOMB!" Ignis yelled. Before the police force can properly react, she throws a strange looking yellow box device while her comrades cover their eyes, excluding Ferrum who was now semi-conscious. It then let's out a bright light similar to a flash bang. The demon soldiers quickly make their escape into their trapezoid like vehicle while everyone else was blinded. By the time the effects of it wear off the trapezoid was already in the air. It forms a reddish portal similar to before. It then zips into it before the portal itself vanishes.

The police stare in shock. They then look over towards Star, considering that she was the only 'odd' person remaining. This was making her quite nervous but a man with a lot of badges on his shirt, who can be assumed to be a captain of some kind, whistles causing them to turn to him. "The girl is not a problem, you may return to your stations" The Man shouted to them. They all share a look with each other before getting back into their cars. The man gives Marco a glance, Marco nodding in response, before he get's into a car. The police force then drives off.

"Who those guys?" Star asks curiously. "The police and members of the Peace Keeping Force here, they must of gotten Reports of what was going on… Do you know why those guys were attacking you?" Marco asks, not quite certain despite what they had said but he did have a slight idea. Star looks down at the ground sadly, her upper left arms holding her right ones. "I… I think it has something to do… with me being in that bad place… T-They… They called me a weapon of… M-Mass destruction…" Star said with fear and worry in her eyes, tearing up slightly

Marco suddenly hugs her tightly, catching Star by surprise. "Don't listen to them, you aren't a weapon of mass destruction, you're my friend Star Butterfly, and you shouldn't let anyone tell you otherwise. I don't care what you are, who you are or where you came from. you are my Friend, and nothing is going to change that you hear me?" Marco said confidently and boldly. Star starts tearing up, her mouth quivering before slowly turning into a smile as she hugs him back. "T-Thank you Marco…" She cried happily.

Marco smiles happily. "No problem Star. After all, what are friends for?" The young man says smiling warmly as he pulls back and looks at her, gazing into her eyes. A light blush forms on her cheeks, both of them oblivious to it. Suddenly their car honks. Marco blinks and looks over to it. "Oh… right, we should probably head home now" Marco said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Star giggles in amusement at his sheepishness.

They then get into the automated car and head home, blissfully unaware of what was coming in the future.

* * *

 **- &&& Between Dimensions &&&-**

* * *

Ferrum, who was now awake, and Aes are both eating Tacos and Sushi together as they chatted about old times. Ignis was sticking French fries into a long roll of sushi. The prince was once again setting by himself, this time deep in thought about was had previously accrued. Fire Horns walks over, by her body language and the look on her face she did not look happy.

"Prince Tom Lucitor, what was that back there?!" She yells in a demanding yet hushed tone, so she wouldn't bother the others. The prince, named Tom, Looks up at her with a rather angry look in his eyes. "You could have captured it! It was right there but you hesitated! You had the chance to ki-!" She growled only to get cut off. "IT WASN'T THAT SIMPLE!" Tom yelled at her, silencing everyone in the room.

Fire Horns blinks in surprise but she soon crosses her arms and gives him a soft glare. "How was it not simple?" She asks in a soft yet demanding tone. The Demon Prince sighs and puts his hands to his head. "I don't know… It's just like… I've met her before… A long time ago before this whole… Mess… Started… I've seen her face before… But I don't know where…" Tom said in a sad yet questioning tone as he looks down at the floor.

* * *

 **- &&& Trans-Seattle Outskirts – Mikadzuki Household &&&-**

* * *

When Star and Marco, who had already taken off the exosuit, enter the house, Marco's Parents are waiting for them holding a fancy magenta dress with a frilled skirt with 3 arm holes and a slot for her tail, and wings, and some other cloths on the couch behind them. "SURPRISE!" They both shout happily. Star screams in surprise, jumping up and latching herself to the ceiling by punching her monster 'hands' into the ceiling. Mr and Ms Mikadzuki look up in surprise. "… We'll get that fix later…" Marco's Dad said. Marco sighs and helps his parents help Star down. He then proceeds to explain to them what had happened earlier.

Marco's parents where rather shocked to hear that they had been attacked and that they're offenders were after Star. They quickly reassured Star that she would be okay and that they won't let anything happen to her. This only somewhat comforted Star, as she wasn't entirely sure they could, but Marco reminded that he would always be there for her, which made her feel much better.

Once everything was settled down the two parents hand Star the magenta dress, much to her confusion. They smile warmly at her. "This is for you Star, now you don't have to wear those worn-down rags anymore. We went to the 3D Printers to go make it for you!" Marco's mom said smiling. Star beams happily at her and gives both of them a hug, which they gladly return. "Thank you so much!" She cried happily. Ms Mikadzuki chuckles. "You're welcome dear, we couldn't simply let you wear nothing but rags could we? Now let's get you dressed" She said as she takes Star upstairs, Star muttering something about people being weird. Mr Mikadzuki chuckles at this and looks over at Marco. "I'll make something for dinner" He said before heading to the kitchen.

Before Marco can do anything else, there is a knock on the door. Marco blinks in surprise and walks over to answer it. When he opens it Janna still in her stealth suit with her mask on and agent with black sunglasses, gray hair and with some wrinkles, are standing outside. "Marco Mikadzuki, we would like to talk to you about something rather important. it involves your six-armed friend" The agent says. Marco blinks and nods. "Alright Mr Jonson, did you two already check if there was anyone else nearby?" He asks as he looks around. "Already checked, the only heat signatures are yours, your parents, ours and your weird mutated friend" Janna said in a relaxed yet serious tone.

Marco nods in response. "Alright, let's head inside" Marco said as he steps aside and holds the door open for them. Janna and Jonson walk inside as Marco closes the door behind them. Marco sits on a couch in font of a glass table while Janna, who had now taken her mask off, and Jonson Stand on the other side of it. "So… What's this about?" Marco asks calmly as he puts his hands together. Jonson coughs before speaking up. "My branch of the government has been watching your six-armed friend with our micro-drones ever sense she appeared here, and we were about to dispatch some units to capture her when she was outside your house, but we decided not after seeing you easily pacify her. We recognize her not only as a threat… but an individual as well, especially as one that needs help. We entrust you to take care of her and make sure that she doesn't do anything bad, but if she seriously hurts any innocent people, at least on propose, we'll be forced to deal with her ourselves. Understood?" Jonson said.

Marco nods firmly. Truth be told, he was nervous, but he wasn't just going to abandon his friend. He was going to help her in any way he could. "Good. Now I must be going, I have… 'Meetings' to attend to" Jonson said before exiting the house. Marco sighs. He feels the cushions shift next to him, He looks over to see Janna sitting next to him. "So… What's up with the mutant chick?" Janna asks rather curiously. Marco chuckles lightly and begins to explain how he met Star and what happened up to the point where Janna came in.

Janna listens carefully and intently. Right after finishing what he said Star comes walking down the stairs in the magenta dress that was made for her. The evening sunlight shines brightly on her dress, beautifully reflecting off of it. Star looks over and smiles at him. Marco blushes slightly while Janna shifts uncomfortably next to him.

Marco get's up and walks over to Star and smiles at her. "You look great!" He said warmly. Star beams at him. "Thanks! You look great too!" She responded cheerfully. Marco chuckles at that, rubbing that back of his head nervously with a light pink blush on his face. Janna stand up and walks over to Star, holding out her hand. "You must be Star Butterfly, it's nice to meet you" Janna said with a soft smile. Star smiles and takes a hold of Janna's hand.

 _ **PPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTT**_

Star bursts out laughing while Marco facepalms. Janna snickers at their reactions. "Woopie cushion in the hand trick, a classic" Janna said with a big grin on her face. "Whhhyyyyyyyyy…" Marco groaned as he covers his face with his hands. "Come on Marco, I know you found that funny. You know you're smiling right?" Janna asks with a big smirk on her face. "I know and I hate it…" Marco groaned.

Meanwhile Star had somehow gotten onto ground, laughing her head off. "Star, calm down and get up. Before you ruin your dress" Marco said with a sigh. Star get's up and eventually calms down. "What do you want to do now Star?" Marco asks. Star looks at him, pondering for a few moments before her eyes begin to sparkle. "Teach me karate!" She exclaims happily, bouncing up and down.

Marco blinks in surprise. "You… Want me… To teach you karate?" Marco asks in shock. He hadn't exactly been expecting her to ask that of all things, He didn't consider himself a… Master of it, not of the sort. Star just nods her head rapidly in excitement. Marco gives her an amusement chuckle and shakes his head with his eyes closed. "Alright Star, I'll teach you Karate, But I can't say I'll make you the best at it…" Marco says as he opens his eyes, looking directly at her.

Star simply cheers in response. "WHOOHOO!" Star cheered, raising her hands into the air, which was slightly ridiculous with her six arms. Marco chuckles again and looks over at Janna. "So, are you going to be heading home or are you going to stay and watch?" Marco asks. Janna shrugs. "I'll just stay and watch. Besides, might be fun" Janna said casually.

"YAY!" Star cheered as she hugs them both, causing both Janna and Marco to give each other an amused grin before hugging Star back. They then proceed to head outside, where Marco would star teaching Star the basics of Karate, Janna watching from afar. She would every now in down snicker whenever star would fail. Fail as in ether her tripping, her own dress getting in the way or hitting her own arms, which often got in the way considering how many of them she had. At the moment, everything was calm and peaceful. For now at least

* * *

 **- &&& Mewni – Tallest Tower &&&-**

* * *

The woman looks out her window, deep in thought as she looks over her metropolis. The evening light has flooded the room with it's golden glow. She then turns back to her desk and sits in her wheel chair. She presses a button located under her desk. "Captain Spine Breaker, report in." She demanded in a calm tone.

Soon enough the captain walks in, still in his armor. He walks up to her desk and kneels before her. "What is it my lady?" He asks in a polite and calm tone. She signals him to get up with a hand gesture. He quickly complies. "You know you don't have to do that, especially after all We've been though" She says in a calm manner. "I know my Lady, I just prefer to show my respects to my ruler, rather or not they're a lifelong friend. I still have my deepest respect for you as always." He says rather humbly.

She simply sighs, not annoyed but simply tired. "Has our newly captured prisoner revealed the location of where she sent our prized subject?" She asks simply, with some hope her in voice. The man shakes his head. "I'm afraid not my lady, but we are making progress. She should break within a few days and spill the beans." He said, slight humor in his tone. "Then, we can make her a weapon of our choice." He added in a more serious emotionless tone.

The woman simply gives another tired sigh and turns towards the window in her wheel chair. "What is the matter my lady?" The man asks, concern clear in his tone. "I've been thinking, with how spread out our forces are, most of our elite troops busy fighting in far off lands and dimensions, we might just have to call them for… assistance…" She says rather grimly, annoyance and disgust clear in her tone.

The main pauses for a moment. "Wait… You can't possibly mean them!" He says rather shocked that she would even consider such an option. "I'm afraid so Captain, we're going to have to ask those low-lives to help…" The woman says with bitter disgust in her tone. "You're seriously going to ask the Oblivion Gate Crashers for help?! After all of the trouble they caused us?!" The man asks rather crossly, losing his temper.

"Ivan… Calm down, what's in the past, is in the past. They haven't caused much trouble sense we've made that deal with them. Plus, they're the only close to elite force we can count on at the moment." The woman said rather calmly, not losing her temper a bit. The man, now identified as Ivan, sighs. "My apologies my lady, I didn't mean to lose my temper. It's just that… I've surprised you would choose them, after what they put us though…" Ivan said rather glumly

The woman sighs. "I Know Ivan, it is quite alright. We just don't have many effect options right now, we must capture our prized subject before ether it causes unwanted damage, or our enemies find and destroy it." She says quite grimly. Ivan sighs. "I guess you're right…" He admitted.

The woman simply stares out into space, worry clear on her face. "You may return to your duties Captain" She said simply. The captain slowly bows before turning and leaving them room. The woman sighs to herself. "I wonder what she is up to…" The woman asks herself out loud, bitterness and concern mixed in her tone.

* * *

 **- &&& Earth – Trans-Seattle – Marco's Bedroom &&&-**

* * *

It was now late it night. Marco was sitting up in his bed thinking about what had happened that day. It had been a mix of crazy and normal to say the least. A little wild at times too. It had started off with Marco introducing Star to his friends and showing off a few land marks and locations to her. It was kinda easy now to recognize when he had started frustrating her, much to his shame. He never meant to make her upset, she was just new and delicate. he didn't want to risk her getting hurt, but he had been over protective in the process.

He wondered to himself what was wrong with him, why had he acted like that? He wasn't quite sure himself. Then those… 'demons' attacked. He wasn't quite sure what to call them, but they mostly fit the description for what most cultures would call demons. Though they didn't exactly act like what most of those cultures would suggest they acted like. Sure, they were aggressive, but they didn't exactly seem all that evil, especially sense they only considered Star a threat, surprising enough to him, and not like prey or some kind of target of something.

His mind wondered to the three-eyed demon, which now thinking about it seem to have hesitated for some odd reason. He wasn't quite sure, he hadn't exactly been thinking during then, he was just in such a blind panic to protect Star that he hadn't really notice what was going on. His mind then wondered to the other demons. He wondered if they would be back or not. From what they had said earlier, it didn't sound like they would give up so easily and they might just bright back more forces the next time, which concerned him. But he had faith that the local peacekeepers would be enough to fight them off and protect Star. After all, their exosuits seemed pretty primitive compared to the ones he and his fellow peacekeepers wear.

His mind slowly wonders to what happened later with the agent and Janna. Worries popped up into his head about what if Star accidentally hurt someone, but he quickly pushed them down. He knew he would be there for here, or at lest he hoped so, and that Star was for the most part passive. Still, the worries remained deep down in his mind, not quite being able to swat them away.

After Star had came back downstairs with her rather beautiful dress in his opinion, he had started to teach her how to defend herself with karate, with Janna watching in the background. The results had been mediocre at best, though she was still learning rather fast, faster than most people, but that didn't stop her from tripping and her dress getting slightly in the way, not to mention her having to use more than two arms considering her condition.

He then looks down at the sleeping form next to him. Star was sleeping peacefully, a rather cute little smile on her face 'So precious… DAH!' He then mentally smacks himself. His eyes drift toward the hearts on her cheeks. He had wondered about them ever sense they appeared on her cheeks. Where had they come from? Why were they there? When he asked Star about them she had simply shrugged, having no clue.

Choosing not to ponder about that any longer, his attention drifts to her rather cute and peaceful snoring, which was honestly rather relaxing. He gazes over her peaceful form. He couldn't imagine her getting taken away from him or possibly being seriously hurt or maimed. He couldn't bare to imagine her in pain. He didn't want to see her die. From this day forth he vowed to protect her against all threats. He vowed that from this day forward, He would be her knight in shining armor.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 **Hello again! I hope you really enjoyed this Chapter. What do you guys think of how I Introduced Tom into AU? And what do you think of the other Soldiers that were fighting alongside Tom? I hope their good OCs so far, though might be too early to tell.  
**

 **Also I hope I'm not rushing anything, I don't mean to rush any story elements and/or Starco, I'm just doing what I feel like is natural and forgive me if I'm wrong. If I'm doing anything wrong or rushing something just let me know, correct me and tell me what I should do instead. Despite all of the fluff, Marco and Star aren't going to be getting together in the story anytime soon, not yet, That's all I'm going to Say for now.**

 **Anyways, if you enjoyed the Story and Chapter don't forget to leave a review, Follow and favorite!**


End file.
